1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to space walking exercisers, and more particularly to such a space walking exerciser which has means to limit the swinging angle of the swinging frames thereof to a fixed range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 6 and 7 show the operation of a prior art space walking exerciser. This space walking exerciser comprises a stand 1, two swinging frames 11 hung on the stand 1 and having a respective foot plate 12 at the bottom, and a transverse handle 13 mounted on the stand 1 at the top. This structure of space walking exerciser is dangerous in use. Because the swinging frames 11 are hung on the stand 1 and turned about an axis freely, they tend to be forced to swing over a broad swinging angle. When pushing the foot plates of the swinging frames alternatively, the legs may be opened excessively, causing the muscles of the legs to be injured (see FIG. 6). When pushing the foot plates of the swinging frames synchronously in the same direction, the center of gravity of operator may be shifted upwards suddenly, causing the operator to fall from the space walking exerciser (see FIG. 7).